


does this mean i’ll never grow up?

by ghibliterritory



Category: Heathers (1988)
Genre: F/M, just kinda a drabble, no real story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghibliterritory/pseuds/ghibliterritory
Summary: Her grip was always so tight.
Relationships: Heather Chandler/Jason "J. D." Dean
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	does this mean i’ll never grow up?

“I don’t think I was supposed to grow old.”

The lighter flickered to life in front of his face, scorching the end of his cigarette before it went out again. He breathed in the smoke.

“What makes you say that?” He asks. She trembles in the dark of the car and shrugs, cigarette between her fingers. “Just a feeling. Can’t imagine myself being old.”

He hums and blows smoke out of his nose. “That could be the belief that you’ll never get old peering though.”

She shakes her head and breathes more smoke in.

“Different. I can’t imagine having a life where I get to grow old, or experience real life.”

The words make her guts swirl and her muscles tense. He tries to ignore her silhouette shaking. “When were you supposed to die?”

She scoffs. It sounds like a laugh. He doesn’t know what it is.

“Before I met you.” She tells him. He takes his cigarette and wants to slams it onto the console. He just holds it. “Why then, Heather my dearest? Don’t tell me I saved your life.”

She doesn’t say a word. She smokes and shakes. He knows that the silence means he’d probably hit the nail on the head- or at least gotten close. This doesn’t bother him. He switches the cigarette to his other hand, and takes her hand with his now free one. She squeezes it tight.

Her grip was always so tight.

She stops shaking. He starts to.He’s very cold in the car, his cigarette wasn’t doing shit.

“Let’s go inside.” She says. She _pleads_. Her cigarette is barely halfway gone.

“Okay.”


End file.
